Present
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Sasuke send naruto an envelope .. In a Naruto's birthday. When he still at Orochimaru base.  Consept Ninja's Modern Technologi


Hi Every one….Sanao come back with another story… Yay! *jump up and down*

Disclaimer : Sanao don't have Naruto… *sigh*

Warning : Attention this is SasuNaru fanfic **Don't Like Don't Read !**

Summary : Sasuke send naruto an envelope .. In a Naruto's birthday. When he still at

Orochimaru

Consept Ninja's Modern Technologi

~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~

**Present**

'Oh today is my birthday.. My friends greeting me. But sasuke, he doesn't. Why ? Whether he was forgot my birthday ?' though naruto

When naruto look up to tha sky, he see a bird with an evelope, closer to him..

Naruto reach the bird,petting the bird, and opening that envelope

'Hum..a casset ? Guess what the content'

Naruto enter his little apartemen with an envelope and the bird.

He give the bird food, the turn on dvd player and play the cassete

When play, its appear Sasuke

Then

"Dobe… Happy Birthday.. Sorry for late say it…And with the strange way.. This is my present for you from me.. I will sing a song for you"

Sasuke sat on his bed then sing and face the camera video :

~~~~In My life, The most beautiful moment is

When I meeting you and make beautiful moments

Now I know that you

Are the greatest gift of my life

Naruto, you are my angel

I've fallen for you by your beautiful image

The dark in my life, coming with light

You approached me and grabbed my hand

Even if Im in pain, I can smile because of you

Even when I fall down, I can get back up because of you

You the only one in my life that will never change

Because My Love For You is Forever

I still have something to tell you

Although is a little late There are some words that I never got around to say

In My life, The most beautiful moment is

When I meeting you and make beautiful moments

Now I know that you

Are the greatest gift of my life

We would talk, we walk that path

Cause it was just the two of us, those were moments of happiness

Although we're so different, we're so alike

And sometimes people asked if we are yeah sort of family

Although we walk the different road

Trust me, I will always protect you

The meaning of my life, its just two of us

We can be together we can be happy forever

In My life, The most beautiful moment is

When I meeting you and make beautiful moments

Now I know that you

Are the greatest gift of my life

Im holding your hand, I'll not llet you go

I keep my promise

Even time passes by and the world changes

I'll be always by your side, "cause you're the only one in my heart"

Because I love you more than anyone else

I missing you

I love you

You are the biggest present in my life

Im holding your hand, I'll not llet you go

I keep my promise

Even time passes by and the world changes

I'll be always by your side, "cause you're the only one in my heart"

Because I love you more than anyone else

No matter what I say You can't be described with words

Even if I shout that you're the most beautiful in the world

Even if I say it thousand of times, it's still not enough

I'll show you how much I love you, I'll teach you forever

Because my love for you is eternal ~~~~

"Naruto, although we're apart my love for you never ending naruto… I wish u all the best naruto.. Take care always My Love .. Surely, I will comeback to you …Bye Naruto"

Then the movie is blank and appear Sasuke Uchiha word on the screen

After seeing sasuke, tears flowing down naruto cheeks

"Suke…. I miss You.. Thangkyou so much Suke"

Naruto stand up then

"Yosh, I will sent sasuke letter "

-Suke thankyou for the present.. It's the best present I ever had.. I really miss you sasuke..Ofcourse I will wait for you.. I will become more strong to get your back here to konoha.. I really waiting the moment come.. Thankyou again Sasuke.. And I love you too.. Take care too Love-

~Naruto Uzumaki~

Naruto wrap the letter to the bird then relese the bird to sky.

The bird fly away from Naruto

"Sasuke..Thankyou"

Said Naruto with soft viice and eyes closed

-Break-

Sasuke look around and find his bird come closer then perch on his hand..

Sasuke find a letter wrapped the bird then release it..

"Thankyou..you can back"

And poof the bird dissapear

Sasuke reading the letter, when he finish read

A small smile escape from his face

Then he said softly and closed his eyes with face to the blue sky

"You're welcome Naruto.. My Koibito"

**~~~~~The End~~~~~**

**Msg :** uwaahh.. happy to finish this story..

Please Read and Review . . Because the two make sanao really happy…

Hope you like it…

Oh yeah the tittle of song which Sasuke sing is "Present" from "K-Will"

That's song really awesome ..

Anddd… see u again..

*Wave*

**-Sanao Mikaru-**


End file.
